Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-27356959-20151218052645/@comment-26999065-20151218070721
The latest gossip is that Lucas and Maya will end up together? I don't put much stock in that. Not only does that make little sense to me (given what Maya has repeatedly said about Lucas and how she has repeatedly acted around Joshua before in the series) but I think it would endanger the main relationship of the series - that of the BFF's, Riley and Maya. She doesn't even have Charlie to pick up the pieces now. And Farkle has a real girlfriend of his own, so do we really want or need a broken hearted Riley in the series? But should it be revealed that Maya really loves Joshua and only likes Lucas (perhaps as a friend, or perhaps as a brother), then the main foundation of the show is preserved and no one is emotionally smashed on the rocks of life. Of course, writers can do whatever they want, and in season 3 they might introduce new characters and new love interests, too - especially if this goes as long as BMW went. I hope it does go that long. Great series. However, I could believe the writers would string people along further with such Lucaya rumors to keep the conflict alive. Writers love drama. Despite some few fans already growing weary of it, I think they're in the minority, and I think as long as there's more to the episodes than this triangle stuff and they remain funny and current with social commentary that this triangle aspect could go all 3rd season for all I care. I don't think it will, but it could. But it couldn't, you see, unless somebody is willing to keep driving the Lucaya shippers with gossip. So the gossip doesn't surprise me - I just think it's a red herring. Anyway . . . Farkle's self interest? If Harper is to be believed, by telling the secrets he can avoid being the friend who knows the secrets and keeps them and thus dies alone and miserable - so self-defense. But Farkle may not take Harper too literally (ha ha) and he may have done it just for the sake of his friends. He likes them. If they implode due to this lie and they break up because of it, he may find himself in the middle and either forced to choose sides, or lose some friends. That's bad for Farkle. It's even bad for Smackle since Izzy might come to need Riley and Maya's help to better assimilate into gen pop and be a better girl friend for Farkle. That won't happen if Riley and Maya break up. And then there are Farkle's principles. He's basically honest and believes in honesty - he's sincere. I don't see any self interest in Farkle beyond that for this midnight revelation, but I'm sure he doesn't enjoy being an accomplish to a lie. Now he doesn't have to be. I don't think Farkle could have let it go, either. The truth will come out - Cory taught them that. And when it does, it's often bad not only for those who told the lies, but also bad for those who knew about the lies but said nothing - and that has a way of coming out, too. They become part of the lie themselves and are almost as guilty as the liar for remaining silent. Lucas is his friend, for example. How do you think Lucas would feel if Lucas found out Farkle knew this but kept it from him? I'm not sure he'd take it well, or ever trust Farkle as much again. He couldn't rely on him to have his back if he's willing to keep secrets like that from him. Are you suggesting Farkle's love for Riley is greater than his love for Maya? As I recall, he's always said he loved them each equally. Differently, as one is like sunshine and the other like the mysteries of the night, but with equal affection. But now with Smackle in the picture, and his recent double divorce of the BFF's, he only wants or needs them as friends. He's friends with both of them. The only reason he isn't forcing Maya to do something right now as well is that Maya is just confused and uncertain: she's not lying, like Riley. If she were lying, Farkle would be on her case, too. Another Cory and Topanga? Nothing wrong with that, but if it's happening in GMW, the closest we have to that would be Auggie and Ava. They've already been married for 52 years (or whatever he said). Did Farkle set this whole thing up? No way. No motive. Also, no evidence to suggest it. And to manipulate on that level? It takes a fair degree of dishonesty. Maybe some masters of schemes could do it - but they'd have to know almost more than the audience knows to do it, and it's pretty clear to me these kids are desperately trying to figure things out and what their feelings mean to actually be manipulating anything on that scale. Maybe Farkle could see 10 moves ahead in a chess game, but he knows for certain how those pieces move. He's fairly clueless when it comes to how emotions and human interactions work, so, no; Farkle isn't "setting anything up." He's just insisting on remaining true to his friends, and you can't do that with lies.